The Perks of Being a Gryffindor
by Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy
Summary: When Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy get into a huge argument about who has a better life, they hate each other more than they ever have, but that summer, after the argument, something happens that will change the way they see each other. Draco and Hermione will find the need to cooperate in order to fix everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Oh yeah? You should try being a _mudblood _for a day, you'd hate it! You're rich and pampered arse wouldn't last an hour!" Hermione yelled, stomping her foot angrily.

"What, you think it's easy being a Malfoy? Expectations, deadlines, perfection! So much is expected of me!" Draco cried right back.

"Pampered, waited on hand and foot, servants at your beck and call, elegant clothing!"

"Never thinking for myself, doing things without question, cruel punishments!"

Hermione and Draco continued to argue in the long halls outside Transfiguration, oblivious to the rubber-neckers who were straining to catch a glimpse of the fallout. Arguments had just been getting worse and worse, and the teen's friends found themselves having to physically separate the two every now and again when the fights got really bad.

"Everything on a silver platter, elegant little finger foods, so rich you can afford to waste so much while others in the world starve! It's sickening! You make me sick, with your expensive moneybags clothing, wealth to throw away!" Hermione waved her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Oh, so you think being me is easier than being you?!" Draco challenged.

"You think being _me _is easier than being _you?!" _Hermione angrily threw her book at him and he ducked, narrowly avoiding it. Crabbe, who stood just behind Draco, wasn't fast enough and got clobbered.

"I'd like to see you last _a week _without your bloody peasants running around doing everything for you!" Hermione spat.

"_I'd _like to see _you _last a week in the suffocating elegance of my home, doing everything right, lest you be punished for the sake of the family name!"

"I could do it!"

"I doubt it!"

"I doubt you could live my life either!"

"Fine!"

_"__Fine!"_

_"__FINE!" _With that, they both stormed off in different directions to sulk, leaving their friends to stand awkwardly, staring after them. Everyone was glad it was the last day of school. A whole summer without having to listen to the two of them bicker was surely going to be refreshing.

In the crowd of students as they watched the scene, a small witch stood, out of place among the students who never even noticed her. A smile donned her elderly face as she stared after the angry children. "Oh, have I a surprise for the two of you this summer…"

**POV: Draco Malfoy**

"Tea love, get up!"

"Mm, just put it on the bedside." I rolled over, ignoring the annoying servant as she pestered me about tea. I didn't even like tea, they should know that! I'd made it quite clear that I never drank tea in the mornings, only during meals, to put on a show for my father or our guests.

"Now, you know I'm not your slave, come down and get it yourself!"

I blinked open my eyes. The nerve of some servants! I'd have to tell father about this one. I sighed and yawned, sitting up and throwing the comforters aside. The comforters. I blinked, squinting at them. They were red. And gold. I furrowed my brow, then rubbed my eyes. What…?

I blinked and looked around, my eyes widening. What in the world…? My room was filled with red and gold posters, scarves, mittens… _muggle _things as well. What in the name of Salazar…? I stood up quickly, eyes darting about. Where was my room? Why was I in this monstrosity?

I hurried to the window, hoping to peer out and see from the position of the landscaping what part of the manor I was in. My eyes widened as I saw another house was just ten feet in front of the window. There were no houses within ten _miles _of our estate! Father had made sure of it!

I ran a hand over my face, wondering if I was still dreaming, or only half awake. My skin felt different… I glanced down at my hands, wondering if they had somehow shrunk…

"Excuse me!"

I jumped, startled, and spun around to face a woman in her late thirties, early forties at best, standing there, her dark hair pinned back. What was most horrifying was she wasn't wearing what the servants usually wore, she was wearing a bathrobe! Of all things! Come to think of it, why wasn't I being served breakfast by one of the house elves? The human servants were only useful as caterers at parties, when father wanted to keep the hideous creatures, such as house elves, hidden away from our important guests…

"Are you even listening to me?"

I blinked again, startled that she was suddenly right in front of me. "What? You, tell me where I am! My father is a very important man, he'll… he'll hear about this! He will!" I cried, backing away from her until my back hit the wall. Whatever was the matter with my voice?

Her face scrunched up slightly. "Now now, darling, no time for games, your father and I are leaving soon, I need to know if you're packed up and ready to go?"

"What? Go where? Where are you and my father going together? Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Love? Are you feeling alright?" Her face softened considerably and she moved over to me, making me press back against the wall as hard as I could, but it wouldn't budge. She was a tall woman. I was shorter than her. She raised a hand to my forehead.

I shoved her hand away. "Don't touch me, filth!" I cried, anger flaring behind my eyes.

"Hermione! You're acting so strange today! No attitude with me, young lady." She slapped my hand and I drew it away, horrified. "Now get packed, and I want no more of your sass." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out, slamming the door.

"Just who the hell is she calling 'young lady'?" I spluttered, staring after her with wide eyes. Just who did she think she was!? Ordering _me _around. Telling _me _to get packed.

I sighed and moved over to the dresser, glancing idly at the things there. Books… books… more books... what the hell? I looked around and saw books stacked neatly around the room, bookshelves, old tomes, library books. "The hell…?" I muttered, looking around. "Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd say this is Granger's room." I shook my head and glanced up at the mirror on the wall. What looked back at me was the most horrifying thing I had ever seen.

Granger's face stared back at me. My beautiful, notorious Malfoy white-blond hair was gone, to be replaced by her hideous mop of brown hair. That wasn't even the worst part. My hands flew up to my chest. My _female _chest. "What the bloody hell!?"

**POV: Hermione Granger**

POP! "Young sir? It's time to wake up, young sir! Here is your breakfast!"

I yawned, rolling over in my bed. Ohh, my bed. It had never felt so soft… I smiled at the house elf that stood before me, holding out my breakfast… wait, _what?! _House elf? We didn't have any house elves!

I sat up so hurriedly my head spun, looking around with wide eyes. The sight that greeted me was the facsimile of grandeur. High, canopy four poster bed, high ceilings, big room, lush green and silver carpets and drapery… Green and silver? Slytherin colors? My mind instantly kicked into overdrive, thinking through all the possible explanations for what was going on and why. When nothing of great significance came to mind, I merely sat there, dumbstruck.

I turned back to the house elf as she stood before me, still timidly holding out the breakfast on a silver platter. Always polite, even in the worst of situations, I tried to compensate for my lack of knowledge on my whereabouts. "Uhm, thank you, just set it down." I murmured, scrunching up my face and clearing my throat. I sounded a bit hoarse.

The house elf dipped her head and left with a pop, leaving me completely alone in the huge room. I jumped out of the bed, exploring the room, eyes wide as I delicately touched everything, scared I may be too clumsy to be around all the fine, delicate things. I blinked, glancing at the dresser with a wide mirror attached. My eyes widened and I did a double take, my jaw opening in horror as my hands flew up to my face.

Gone were my big brown eyes, gone were my bushy, curly brown tresses, but in their place were narrow, silver orbs and silky, white-blond hair. My horrified hands ran down my face, down my bare, _flat _chest. "GOOD LORD!"

**AN: Hehehehe. I hope you like it! Please review? Next chapter will be posted if I get enough reviews, and if people like the story enough. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**POV: Draco Malfoy **

**(Hermione Granger)**

"Uh? Muh? No… what?!" I cried, running my hands through my or rather _Grangers'_ hair, jaw hanging open. I blinked, startled as I stared straight into my eyes. They were brown. A deep honey golden brown. They were Granger's eyes! I had Granger's bloody face! I had her… her _body! _With a shudder, I closed my eyes and shook myself. _I dare you to stay like this. I bloody dare you!_

I opened my eyes to see that the universe took my dare. I was still in Granger's body. I was frozen to the spot for far longer than I could remember, my horror sinking deeper and deeper into my stomach. I was Hermione Granger. HOW THE BLOODY HELL HAD THAT HAPPENED?

"Polyjuice… it has to be polyjuice…" I swallowed hard, backing away from the mirror and looking around wildly. I stumbled and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, heart pounding. I heard a knock on the door and I sat up immediately. "What?" I called weakly in Granger's pathetic voice.

The door opened and the same woman from before entered, only she was wearing nicer clothes that were most definitely muggle garments, and she was clipping an earring on. "Hermione! You're not dressed! I told you to get dressed, we're going to be late for heaven's sake!" She cried, yanking me off the bed, pushing me over to the mirror and grabbing a brush. I cringed as she practically ripped out a hair tie that had been holding the mud-brown locks out of my… erm, _Granger's_ face. She began hastily dragging a brush through Granger's untamable mane, forcing me to grind my teeth together to keep from crying out.

"Honestly, what have you been doing?" She muttered.

_Freaking out._

"Reading, probably. Honestly, Hermione, you really need to do more than just sit and read."

_Not bloody likely._

"There, that'll have to do." The woman opened three drawers before drawing out the blandest clothing I had ever seen. Even for a muggle it was hideous. She tossed the cringe-indusing outfit at me and proceeded to tell me to _put it on _and _be 'snappy' about it._ The woman went out and closed the door, but I could tell she lingered on the other side of it. "If you don't get dressed right now, young lady, your privacy be damned, I will strip you bare and dress you myself." She called through the door.

I didn't want to find out if she was serious, so I closed my eyes (not inclined to see Granger's ugly duckling body) and dressed myself quickly and finished just as she came back in.

"Gracious Hermione." She muttered, fixing the collar and adjusting the buttons so they matched. "Can't take you anywhere. Now come on." She pushed me out the door and I walked as if in a daze, eyes darting about the unfamiliar surroundings. What was happening to me? Had I been kidnapped for some reason and given polyjuice potion? Had I hit my head? Was I dreaming? Had I gone mad? As I climbed into (or rather was pushed into) the back of a muggle vehicle, squirming to fit between two large suitcases, I figured I had better play along as best I could. I didn't want to be labeled a loon, wherever I was.

**POV: Hermione Granger **

**(Draco Malfoy)**

I gulped, slipping into a fine black suit I had found in the large walk-in closet. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was no more freaked out than I was intrigued, after all it wasn't every day one got to step into the shoes of Draco Malfoy. Or go to sleep as a girl and suddenly wake up as a boy, for that matter. There had to be a logical explanation, of course. There was no use going mental over it.

I sighed and moved closer to the mirror, staring straight into my eyes… _Malfoy's _eyes. I'd probably never get the chance to be this close to him again, I might as well study him and his family closely. I smiled. Malfoy had a charming smile. Too bad he never wore it. His eyes were honestly very beautiful.

I moved away from the mirror and spun around, admiring the grandeur once again. With this kind of luxury, I had never felt so much like a princess, but as I turned back to my reflection, I felt as though I'd be more comfortable in a bedsheet than the fancy suit. And it hadn't been the nicest thing in that closet, either.

"Draco?" I heard a voice outside the door and hurried to answer it, deciding that playing along with whatever was going on may be of vital importance. What if I was selected to be an undercover spy or something? (not likely, but I thought it sounded pretty cool, I had always wanted to be a spy) or… (and this was far less likely, which was saying something) what if I had been put in an alternate universe? By telling anyone I was not who they thought I was, I would disrupt the space-time continuum. I couldn't do that.

"Yes?" I opened the door to see none other than Narcissa Malfoy standing before me in all her glorious beauty. She smiled at me.

Oh. Alternate universe it was.

"Dear, are you alright? You're supposed to be down for breakfast ten minutes ago." She worriedly placed a hand on the side of my cheek.

"Oh, um, sorry. It took me a bit longer to select compatible clothing." I smiled shakily at the woman.

"Right, very well, dear, come now, you'll keep our guest waiting." She started down the hall and I immediately followed, not wanting to get lost in the huge Malfoy manor, which I had surmised at this point was where I was.

"Draco?" Lucius Malfoy greeted me at the dining table, looking up from his morning paper. It was odd, seeing the man smile at me. "Are you alright, son? You're never late for breakfast."

I glanced at him and then to someone sitting to his left. We had company. It… was… Bellatrix…. I forced myself to return her delighted smile.

Dragging my gaze back to Malfoy senior was hard. _Bloody hard._ "Erm… sorry, father. I was not feeling well this morning and had trouble selecting the proper attire. I'm well now, though, maybe I just need something to eat." I slipped into the seat next to my 'mother' and put my hands in my lap, making certain that I maintained my posture. I was going to prove Draco wrong. I could live his life, and I would do a better job at it than he.

"Darling, why aren't you in your usual seat?" Narcissa asked delicately.

"Oh…. Forgive me, mother. But what's life without a few variables? I thought, that perhaps a bit of a change of pace was in order."

Narcissa glanced at her husband, and then to her sister, who shrugged and dug into her meal. Narcissa smiled at me and began eating delicately. It was as good as any 'do what you want darling's I had ever heard. I smiled inwardly at the triumph. So easy.

I glanced down at my place setting. My horrified mind took in all the bloody knives, forks and spoons, and I inwardly cringed. All this, just for breakfast? On second thought, I think this may prove to be a bit of a challenge….

**AN: Haha, so how do you think they're fairing so far? Who do you think will have an easier time of fitting in? Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**POV: Hermione Granger**

**(Draco Malfoy)**

After a decidedly too-fancy breakfast, I was horrified to learn that Bellatrix or 'your auntie Bella, darling' was going to be spending the day with me, while Lady Malfoy and Malfoy senior 'went out'.

"Every married couple needs time alone together." Bellatrix informed me as if she was the master of romance, clutching tightly to my twitching hand and leading me around the manor's grounds aimlessly. "Your uncle Rodolphus and I do on occasion. Your mother and Lucius, as you know, have lost quite a bit of love over the years… it was in fact _my _suggestion that they attempt to rekindle what used to be there." She stuck out her chin and puffed up her chest importantly.

"As you well know I often _do not agree with " –_her way of 'nicely' stating that she abhorred – "your father Lucius, but I love my sister, and she loves him, so I am happy that they are able to get away once in a while. But enough of _them, _dearie, how's my favorite nephew?" She grinned at me and I inwardly shuddered, forcing myself to return the smile.

"I'm your _only _nephew, Aunty Bellatrix." I had to force the words past my teeth.

"But of course." She waved that away. "You say that every time, darling, and it's besides the point. How are you?"

Oh, so Draco said that every time, did he? What a remarkable and horrifying coincidence. "I'm brilliant." A bit of a lie, but not too drastic of one. _My _life had just been turned upside down (not that I was complaining, per se, other than suddenly having a disturbing aunt, my new life as Draco seemed pretty much on the up-and-up) surely Draco's life before I took over wasn't too shabby either.

"Don't lie to me, Draco, you know better than that." She crooned, her hold on my hand tightening as she led me to sit on a stone bench beside an overly-large and extravagant fish pond.

I glanced at her, startled.

She stared at be expectantly for a moment. "Don't make me use Legilimency to find out what's wrong, because you know I will."

I cringed, having forgotten she was a Legilimens. I was _dead _if she read my mind. Grasping for straws, I allowed my fake smile to falter slightly. "Well… same as usual, I suppose…" What the hell else could I possibly say? How was I supposed to know what sob-stories Draco fed his aunt for sympathy? Not that it made any sense that it was to _her _that he looked for such emotions. Was she even capable of them?

Her expression turned decidedly concerned, and my shock could only just barely be concealed. "Oh, my poor Dragon." She purred, pulling me, horrified me, into a hug.

That was it. I was _definitely _in an alternate universe.

**POV: Draco Malfoy**

**(Hermione Granger)**

"-which affects one or more of the periodontal tissues, like the alveolar bone, periodontal ligament, cementumand gingiva, the like. Anyway, while many different diseases affect these tooth-supporting structures, by far the most common of these are plaque-induced inflammatory conditions, which are considered as gingivitis and periodontitis-"

I kept my head down through the entire meeting, sitting next to the woman I now assumed was Granger's mother, and listening to the man I assumed was her father, babble on and on about whatever in the world they were talking about. We were in some kind of medical facility, that much I had figured out by all the health charts bloody _everywhere _and the ridiculous medical jargon that suddenly seemed to be everyone's native tongue.

We were finally (mercifully) released from the meeting and Granger's mother pulled me aside afterwards, allowing all the muggle healers to slip passed. "So love, what'd you think?" Her eyes were shining and she suddenly launched into a mini synopsis of the entire meeting we had just been through, causing horrifying flashbacks. Her words were lost on me, as I hadn't the slightest idea what she was talking about any more than I had the man from earlier. I nodded for her sake, though, feeling that I (being know-it-all Granger at the moment) should know _something _about what she was saying.

"So you think this is it, you ready to start working here with your father over the summer?" She asked excitedly, leading me down the white-washed floors towards the waiting room. My eyes were drawn to the tattered old muggle magazines and newspapers on an ugly old table in the middle of the room. Magical hospitals at least had the decency to not leave old editions out where everyone had to look at them.

"Hermione?"

"Huh, what?" I had been completely lost in thought, and her words drew me back to reality, or, whatever the hell this nightmare was that I was in.

"You didn't answer my questions… love, you've been acting so strangely today… last summer you were practically begging to be allowed to start helping out here. Your father and I were so proud of how eager you seemed… now… it's like you've changed your mind completely." She rubbed my arm gently and I shifted uncomfortably at the touch.

"Yeah! I um… changed my mind. You see… I'm not into that anymore. I want to… um…" What were Granger's ambitions? What were her dreams? Read every book in the world? Well… other than that. What did I _really _know about her, other than her blood status and bushy hair? I wasn't ashamed per se, but I did feel some form of regret that I didn't know bloody anything about her. "I want to be a-" What was the muggle word? I knew I had heard her mention it once to Potter. I had teased her over it without much knowing what it was. "I want to be a lawyer!" Yes! I remembered it! I knew at least, that a lawyer was the muggle equivalent of the Ministry. Or something like that. Count on Granger to dream big. Not even her fat head could fill the whole of the Ministry.

Missus Granger's face softened, then darkened, then hardened, then softened again. "Love… Of course you'd be wonderful at that… but you know we can't quite afford the expense for you to go to law school…" Her shoulders slumped as if the admission of poverty was wearisome. I expect it would be.

"Right…" I managed a convincing downcast expression, and her shoulders slumped even further.

"Well… let's get home, then." She sighed and left, me shortly behind her. The last thing I needed was to get lost in the muggle world.

**AN: So what do you think? Who's going to slip up first? Whose parents/friends are going to notice first that something isn't right? Reviews make me so happy I could literally fly! (unless they're mean... don't be that person)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**POV: Draco Malfoy**

**(Hermione Granger)**

After we returned to the Granger's home, I wandered around it aimlessly for five minutes before I was bored. Normally, I could wander about the long halls of Malfoy Manor for hours and never walk the same hall twice. There was nothing of interest in this tiny old muggle home. The decorations were cheap, none of the pictures moved which was irking me, and practically every step up to Granger's room squeaked.

"Bloody house." I muttered, scratching my arm as being in Granger's skin was irritating me. I plopped down on the bed, then let out an almighty Granger-shriek when the most hideous creature dove on top of me. It shrieked back. I battled with it for a moment before it won, and I fell off the bed with a thump. "You-" I grabbed the hideous _thing, _and pulled out Granger's wand, ready to hex it to next year when Granger's mother burst into the room, eyes wide.

We stared at each other for a long moment before she managed to choke out. "What are you doing to Crookshanks?"

The _thing _had an even more hideous name! "It was irritating me!" I pointed at it accusingly with Granger's wand, still holding it by the scruff of the neck in my other hand.

"'It', Hermione? Really, 'it'? What have I taught you all these years! Living beings are not to be referred to as 'it'." She hurried over and scooped up the hideous living being from my grasp. At least now I knew where Granger had gotten her annoying sunshine and roses speeches. From her mother.

"What should I call _them _then?" I asked bitterly, pocketing Granger's wand.

"Hermione, what on earth's gotten into you? You love Crookshanks!"

_It does have a face only a Granger could love. _"I don't like _Crookshanks _anymore. I want a new pet."

Missus Granger looked dumbstruck. "Love, what's happened to you? You went to Hogwarts and it's like you came back a completely different person!"

_You can say that again. _

"What?"

_Blimey, I said that out loud? _"Nothing…"

"Hermione… are you alright? You know you could tell me if something was wrong, right?" She set Crookshanks down and moved over to wrap me in her arms.

I flinched without meaning to and she pulled away, looking me in the eyes. "Hermione Jean Granger," She began strongly, then continued more gently, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm-I'm perfectly-" What's a word Granger would use here? "in the pink." I finished lamely. It just sounded Granger-esque. _Note to self, from now on, just talk normally. _I thought when I noted her expression turned even more suspicious/worried.

"That Malfoy boy isn't still bothering you, is he?"

I stiffened. Granger talked about me to her parents? It seemed that Missus Granger misinterpreted my physical response.

"He hasn't hurt you, has he? Or touched you in ways he shouldn't?" She pressed, taking my hands and making me sit.

I felt overwhelmed by the question. Just what the hell had Granger told her parents about me? As if I would ever touch a _mudblood _in that way. Even if she weren't part of the lowest form of life, I would never violate her in such a way! I cringed, fighting to keep my expression neutral. "No…" Unfortunately it came out strained.

"He has, hasn't he!?"

"No! Mis- Mum, he hasn't _touched _me in any way, he would never. He's above that."

"Don't defend him, Hermione! If he's done something, I need to know so I can do something about it!"

I shook my head rapidly. "Don't get involved with the Malfoys. You're a muggle, they'd kill you for stepping foot on their property." Did I just warn Granger's mother away from certain death? I didn't care, I told myself. I just didn't care to see anyone get killed needlessly.

She contemplated me for a moment, then pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "It's okay Hermione. You can tell me anything."

I saw a potential area here to ruin both Granger's and Potter's lives. It was only fair, seeing as Granger had told stupendous lies about me to her mother in the past. I grinned wickedly over the woman's shoulder, then set on my most pained mask, filling my voice with hurt. "I-it's Pott-erm…Harry…" I whispered tearfully. "N-not Malfoy… H-Harry's been t-touching me and-and he made me…" I choked and began fake-sobbing. Hearing it come from Granger's voice sounded more appealing, more real, and her mother fell for it. A show like this back home would have only worked on Aunty Bella, and perhaps even mother, if I caught her at the perfect time.

"What? That little friend of yours? I-I had no idea! How long has this been going on?" She cried, hugging me tighter and rubbing my back.

"All year…" I sobbed quietly, and the woman stiffened.

"Why didn't you write me? I-I could have put a stop to it!"

"I was too scared!" I whimpered, fixing my face into my most convincing pained expression as the woman pulled back and held me at armslength.

"My poor Hermione… wait 'till your father gets home, we'll go straight over to the Dursley's and sort this out. That awful boy… oh my poor girl." She hugged me for the rest of the evening, much to my discomfort, and I was forced to continue fake-crying the whole time. However, the thought that we would be marching over to Potter's soon to tell him off for something he hadn't done made me feel better.

When Granger's father got home and her mother told him what had happened, he was furious. For a muggle, he looked downright terrifying. "Let's go."

We piled in the muggle transportation device – a car I had heard them call it – and began the long journey to Potter's home, Missus Granger sitting in the back with me. Finally, when it was passed 22:00 **(AN: 10:00pm) **we finally pulled into the narrow driveway of number four Privet Drive, Surrey. It was a typical muggle town, no different than the one Granger lived in. Mister Granger marched up to the door, Missus Granger and I lingered just behind him.

He pounded on the door relentlessly until a short, fat, ugly man came and opened it. "What?!" He spat. "You… you're the parent of one of his little friends, aren't you? I've seen you before…"

"Yes, I need to see your nephew, _now." _

Mister Dursley groaned. "What's the little brat done now? I don't want any trouble…" He glanced at us warily, as if he expected us to pull out our wands unexpectedly. He probably had yet to realize that the Granger's were muggles.

"Your nephew, Harry Potter, has taken advantage of my daughter and hurt and touched her inappropriately all of last school year!" Mister Granger barked furiously.

Mister Dursley seemed shocked for a moment. He stepped aside and let us file in, no longer giving us the death glare. "BOY!" He screamed up the stairwell, looking as though a vein might burst.

"Darling, what's going on?" A horse-faced woman entered the hall, eyeing us suspiciously.

"The little freak has gone and messed something up again, he raped this girl here." He jerked his head in my direction, and for emphasis, I hid behind Missus Granger.

Missus Dursley seemed even more shocked than her husband had been. "Harry would do such a thing?" She cried.

"'course 'e would, he's always messing _something _up, the bloody wretched child." Mister Dursley spat. "BOY! Do NOT make me call you again!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" I couldn't see him yet, he was standing at the top of the steps, apparently not daring to come any closer to his Uncle who looked furious.

"Get down here, boy." The man growled. _"Now." _

Potter hesitantly moved down the steps, then caught sight of me. "Hermione!" He cried delightedly, then yelped when Mister Granger lunged forward and caught him by the collar, slamming him back against the wall. To my surprise, his Uncle stepped back, not stopping him.

Potter stared with wide eyes at Mister Granger as he continued vehemently growling at Potter every single thing he had done wrong.

"WHAT? Hermione, what's going o- AH!" He was cut off by Mister Granger slamming him back against the wall again.

"You don't have the right to speak to my daughter anymore, you little son of a bitch. I'll have you know we're pressing charges." He threw Potter away from him angrily, turning and collecting us and leaving without another word.

**POV: Harry Potter**

I stared after one of my best friends with betrayal. Why would Hermione tell her parents that I hurt her? I would never, never do such things to her! She was like a sister to me, I loved her, never in my wildest dreams would I do something so horrible…

I blinked and suddenly the Dursley's were crowded around me. "This is a new low for you, boy." Uncle Vernon growled, taking me by the ear.

"Bu- ow! Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia I didn't-AH" I was silenced by Uncle Vernon's fat fingers squeezing down harder on my ear.

"I'm moving you back to the cupboard, where you belong. Hopefully soon the police will take you away and we'll never have to see you again." He shoved me ungraciously into the cupboard and slammed it shut. I heard the familiar sound of the bolt sliding in place, and I wished suddenly I had my wand, which was on my dresser upstairs.

Hurt, I curled up best I could in the small space and thought about Hermione. What could possibly be going through that brilliant head of hers?

**POV: Hermione Granger**

**(Draco Malfoy)**

Bellatrix and I spent the rest of the evening playing wizarding chess, which I was terrible at. She kept making snide remarks that I was letting her win, but after the seventh match, she was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Draco you are not this horrible at chess, whatever is the matter?" She gave me that chilling 'I know you're hiding something and I'm going to find out what' look.

"I'm sorry, Aunty, I'm just not myself today." I sighed, grumpily leaning my head on my fist. It wasn't a lie, after all. I _wasn't _myself.

Bellatrix snorted. "Never let that stop you before. One can't lose skill they naturally possess. You don't even have to try normally and you still beat me with ease. You actually have to put physical effort into losing."

_Blimey, Draco and Ron should play each other sometime. If Draco's as good as Bellatrix is making him out to be, Ron ought to have a hard time winning._

"What was that?" Bellatrix furrowed her brow.

"Hmm?" I glanced up from the board, my brow furrowed in concentration.

Bellatrix stared at me for a moment, searching my eyes. She looked back down at the board. "Nothing, continue dear."

With a sigh, I ordered my knight to take her rook, and her face instantly lit up as I had cornered her queen without either of us noticing.

"Now _that's _my Draco!" She cried, clapping delightedly.

I smiled mentally, putting forth as much effort as I could manage, and beat her. "I was just out of practice, haven't played all year."

"Been busy with your studies, yes I understand." She hugged me and led me off to the kitchen. "Elves! Prepare dinner! The Master and Mistress of the Manor are to be returning shortly, I'd like dinner to be ready when they arrive."

"Yes Lady Bellatrix!" They chorused, instantly setting to work.

With a satisfied nod, Bellatrix turned on her heel, still pulling me by the hand. "You know, I'm tired, I think I'm going to slip in a nap between now and when your parents are home… I trust you can supervise the house-elves until then?" She gave me a tried smile.

"Of course." I replied, squeezing her hand in a way I hoped Draco had done before.

Smiling again, she got on her toes and pecked me on the cheek before turning and ascending the stairs.

I let out a puff of air when she was finally out of sight, my shoulders drooping wearily. The day had been exhausting. Bellatrix had been… friendly. I had only ever seen the woman with an almighty scowl on her face, and it was the oddest thing to learn how fond she was of her nephew, Draco. I had yet to know exactly what was wrong with Draco's life which he felt he could only trust her to confide in, however I wasn't sure I'd ever know. I wasn't sure I'd ever care to know.

With a sigh, I climbed the stairs and wandered around before I found Draco's room. Despite Bellatrix asking me to supervise the house elves, I knew they were competent enough to not need someone breathing down their necks, and so, I plopped face-first down on the bed and fell fast asleep almost instantly.

**AN: Hehe, so what do you think is going to happen to Harry, and how will Hermione react when she finds out what Draco did? XD Again, who do you think will slip up first? Review, please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok, so I've been getting a lot of people saying that Hermione's parents are dentists, they'd be able to afford tuition, and yes, I know about the British Governmental Loans. I didn't make any mistakes, keep in mind I usually make inconsistencies for a reason. Also, Hermione's parents did contact the police, but you know how dads can be. He wanted to get his hands on Harry first. Everything else shall be answered in this chapter. ;)**

**Chapter 5**

**POV: Hermione Granger**

**(Draco Malfoy)**

The rest of the summer flew by at an alarming rate. Day after day was spent at parties and balls, smiling and shaking hands with people I scarcely new, and apparently Draco scarcely knew as well, as his mother constantly advised me on who was important, and who was not. I made sure to do exactly as I was told, to sit up straight, and within the first two weeks I had mastered the art of finding Draco's room in the maze of a house. It wasn't any more difficult than Hogwarts had been, after all.

There had been more than one instance where I was forced to talk politics and scorn house-elves and muggle-borns with some of Draco's friends. These were times I had nearly cracked. I hated Pureblooded aristocracy, and I hated how badly the house-elves were treated. It was a miracle I had been able to contain myself for so long. There had been times I was itching to go to the kitchens and set free every last one of those poor creatures. The best I could do for them without blowing my cover, however, was simply treat them kindly when no one was looking.

At one ball, I was forced to dance with every pureblooded woman in the room, my age and younger, my age and older. Fortunately, Missus Malfoy had decided that I hadn't had the practice in a while, and had scheduled some extra dance lessons before the fact. I had gone in well-prepared for the dancing, however not-so-well-prepared for how flirtatious each and every girl would be, old and young. The youngest girl I had danced with that night had been a distant cousin of Draco's who was adorable yet snobby, and had been probably around eight. She was short, and I assumed for the sake of not dwelling on things, that her hand rested just a little too close to my backside because of her height. The oldest had been a distant great aunt or what-not, and had more than likely been in her hundreds. She had stared unnervingly into my eyes the whole dance, and a horrifying second at the end I thought she might kiss me. Bellatrix had come to my rescue just in time, and asked for a dance.

It was odd seeing the witch wearing a gown other than what she usually wore. Granted her gown was black and had a very tattered look to it like her regular attire, but it sported a more regal guise, was appealing, and flattered her well. Bellatrix, despite her many flaws, was a woman of outstanding beauty. "Tell me darling, that I'm not the only one bored to death here." She looked everywhere but me while we were dancing, her eyes growing more disgusted at each person she took in.

I smiled faintly. "I should think that you'd enjoy a respectable gathering of purebloods." I couldn't help but tease the fact that she looked at everyone with distaste. "Are they not pure enough for you?"

She puckered her lips as though she'd eaten something sour. "Well, of course they're the best of breed, otherwise they'd have been stopped at the door, but their decency as people is rather lacking."

I choked down a surprised scoff at that, holding her hand as she spun, feeling her dress smack against my leg before she spun back in. Decency as people? She was one to talk. I didn't trust myself to speak any further, and so I just smiled at her and focused on the dance until it was over. Remembering it was usually the gentleman who got the drinks, I offered to get her one, but she refused, saying she might just disappear for a while until it was over. I wouldn't have minded joining her, but as the Malfoy heir, my absence was sure to be noticed.

On my way to the refreshments table, I managed to avoid another confrontation with Draco's old great aunt, but unfortunately once there, I was forced into small talk with his little cousin, who kept making sexual innuendoes that had me blushing into my cup. I managed to break away from her when she was distracted by a rather good-looking young man a few years my senior.

I turned and bumped into a petit girl in a lovely, flowing red dress. I only just managed to keep from tipping my entire cup across her chest, but did spill a drop of the punch on the shoulder of the beautiful gown. "Merlin… hold on…" I set down my cup and reached for one of the fine cloth napkins, dabbing at the hardly visible stain.

"Oh, it's not a bother. This is in fact why I always wear red." The girl told me, eyes lingering on my hand where I touched her.

Realizing that kind of contact could be considered sexual, I removed my hand, and scrunched up the damp napkin, clearing my throat uncomfortably. "Well, I'm certainly glad your dress isn't ruined, it's rather exquisite."

She smiled up at me with pearly white teeth and shining blue eyes, her black hair pinned up on her head with a few strands hanging loosely around her face. She was beautiful. Merlin, I hated her for it! Beautiful, charming and rich. Hopefully her outer persona didn't reflect who she truly was. Probably a hopeless snob.

I realized she was staring at me expectantly, and I inwardly smacked myself on the head. Of course, she expected a dance. "Would you like to dance?" I gave her my best smile and she grinned back, taking my arm.

"So, Lord Malfoy, how is life treating you?"

I'd never participated in such casual conversation during a dance before. In my experience over the past few months, the discussions during a dance were political, proverbial nonsense or meaningless small-talk that was less than impersonal. She seemed genuinely interested in my life. "Life is as ever-presently remarkable as any gentleman's life should be." I replied, twirling her gracefully. Her movements were smooth and elegant.

When she swung back in, there was a mischievous spark in her eyes. "Oh really?"

I raised my eyebrows, continuing to dance with her, and suddenly feeling nervous. Was she an old friend of Draco's? Did they do that thing whenever they saw each other where they pretended they didn't know each other? What if I was supposed to know everything about this girl? Don't panic, don't panic… "Yes, really. How about your life, Lady….?"

"Lady Genevieve Gwendolyn Shafiq. And life is rather dull for me as well."

My mind went into overdrive. The Shafiq family was pureblooded, and a part of the sacred twenty-eight if I so recalled correctly. I just hadn't realized that the Malfoys associated with them. Then again, they were purebloods. Of course they intermingled. "I see, well it is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Lady Shafiq."

"You may call me Lady Ginny." She tipped back her head, giving me a small smirk. Ginny? Coincidence. I returned her smile.

We danced silently until the song was over, and I went to get us more refreshments. She disappeared after that, and I didn't see her again for the rest of the night. In passing, I heard some of Draco's friends gossiping about Harry Potter going to jail for sexual assault. I immediately began searching for more information.

After the party, I sent for a house-elf, and asked them to find out everything they could. The house-elf came back later and told me that Hermione Granger had accused Harry earlier that week of sexually assaulting her, and it thoroughly freaked me out. Hermione Granger? Me? The thought had passed through my mind briefly that there was another person out there that was "me" and I even wondered if Draco and I had switched places, but I hadn't pursued the idea. What I did next was probably stupid, but I needed to do it.

Equipped with some polyjuice potion, I sneaked out after everyone went to bed.

**POV: Harry Potter**

"Come on kid, we already talked to the girl about all this, and her parents have taken out a restraining order, so you can't go within ten miles of the girl without getting your arse thrown back in jail!"

"I just need to talk to her! Call her, mail her, let me talk to her through you, anything, I need to talk to her!" I pleaded. He was interrogating me again today, and was getting nowhere yet again. Of course I wasn't going to admit to raping Hermione, I hadn't bloody done it!

"Look, you don't seem like the type to lay a finger on any girl who doesn't want it… but she doesn't seem like the lying type. Just tell me what happened. I'm giving you a chance here to tell me your side of the story."

"She's not a liar, she… can't lie to save her life… that's why I need to talk to her! I need to find out what's wrong… maybe someone else hurt her, and… and she's blaming me for some reason…" I trailed off, resting my head in my hands, which were cuffed together. I was being held until a conclusion was made. I was just hoping that, being that I was only fourteen, I wouldn't get adult charges. Then again, the age of consent was sixteen. I could be charged anyway even if it was determined that I hadn't sexually assaulted Hermione and we'd had sex willingly. It was a huge bloody mess, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia weren't helping even in the slightest.

The policeman sighed. "Well… if we can't get anything out of you… I'm sorry to say that the court will most-likely take the girl's side."

I nodded glumly, then looked up when I heard loud argument and footsteps. The door flew open, and there stood… Hermione.

"Hermione!" I cried, attempting to stand up only to remember my hands were cuffed to the table.

"Sir… I want to take back my charges. It wasn't Harry."

"Now hold on… you're telling me that we've had him for the past week, and that he's not the one that assaulted you?" The policeman cried.

"No… I-I panicked… he's not the one." Hermione stared at the ground, looking frazzled. "Just let him go, okay?"

The policeman looked a little frazzled himself. "Alright, well… we can't get anything on you, and the girl who filed the reports is taking them back, I guess you're free to go… you might still get called to court if we can't withdraw the report soon enough, but if she's no longer pressing charges, I don't think there's much they can do to you." The policeman uncuffed me.

I thanked him and hurried out, giving Hermione a worried glance.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I can't stay…" She told me, rushing ahead.

"Hold on… Hermione what's wrong? Did someone really do that to you? Why would you accuse me of it?" I pleaded, following her as she rushed out of the police station.

"I can't talk about it, Harry! Please, just leave me alone!" She turned down an empty road and apparated away before I could say any more.

With a sigh, I stood there on the corner of the street, miles away from Surrey. Now what?

**POV: Draco Malfoy**

**(Hermione Granger)**

I wondered suddenly early in the day who had taken my place. If I was Granger, wouldn't it stand to reason that Granger was me? Sneaking out while Granger's parents were at work had been easy. Getting my hands on some polyjuice potion and a hair from the head of Lady Genevieve Gwendolyn Shafiq whilst making sure she was too busy to attend had been… not so easy.

Getting into the Malfoy Manor social gathering had been a cakewalk afterwards, and singling out… well, _me _had been fairly easy. I had watched from the sidelines all night while I… or someone who looked like me, danced with every woman in the room. And after deciding the imposter was fairly good at a facade, I decided I needed to speak to him.

He had been charming, witty, and spoke like I did. It was the absolute weirdest feeling, _dancing _with myself, essentially. I had hoped to see a momentary flash in his eyes when I insisted he call me 'lady Ginny', like Granger's little friend Ginny Weasley. There had been none, and he'd smiled, and agreed. He was a good dancer, came up with quick and intelligent comebacks for the quips I sent him, and was able to mock a mudblood after I made a passing comment about being friends with one. Had it been Granger, I was _sure _she would have taken the bait and agreed with me that mudbloods weren't all that bad. Instead, in perfect Draco Malfoy character, he had shot that down.

The question was now… if I had taken over Granger's body, but I still existed, where was Granger, and did I have an actual conversation with myself? What kind of alternate universe had I been sucked into? It was driving me more and more insane the more and more I thought about it.

There was a tap on Grangers door that woke me from the semi-trance I had been in, staring at the first page of one of Granger's books. I had been bored to tears after getting home from the ball, to the point where I had actually picked up one of her muggle books, and attempted to read it. After reading the first few lines, I zoned out and began thinking about the ball and the other Draco again.

"Come in," I called, closing the book and sitting up.

Mister and Missus Granger entered the room, Missus Granger was clutching a yellow envelope and was giving me a very gentle look. "Happy Birthday, Hermione. We…. The police just called and told us you went to the police station earlier…. That you were taking back the report we filed against the Potter boy…? Had them let him go?"

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't done that, it made me wonder who did.

"Well… if you don't want to talk about it, honey it's okay…" She looked concerned, but then tried to smile, changing the subject. "Now, I know your birthday's not for another month, but we wanted to give this to you early." Mister Granger sat down beside his wife on the edge of Granger's bed, and they were both giving me pretty intense looks. Missus Granger looked like she could cry at one moment, then that she could laugh the next, and Mister Granger just looked… blank.

"What is it?" I asked, actually rather curious what kind of gifts Granger got for her birthday.

"Open it." Missus Granger presented me with the tall yellow envelope, and I took it, carefully opening it and sliding out some muggle forms. I read the first few lines three times before the words registered. I recognized a few of the muggle words. _College _and _Law School _and a handful of others, but this could only mean one thing, and I had a sneaking suspicion that I wasn't going to like it. "Love, you got in! I sent your papers to this excellent upstate university, and you're in!"

I looked up at them, eyes wide. "I'm going to law school?"

Missus Granger beamed at me. "Your father and I were surprised that you didn't question us when we told you that we didn't have the money for your tuition, but that just bettered the surprise. You want to be a lawyer so much, who are we to make you become a dentist?"

I stared at her, eyes still wide, attempting to force a smile which dropped a few times. I had to go to muggle law school? Granger probably knew _so much _about it, and I knew sod all. How the hell was I going to pull this off?

"Oh, honey we're so proud of you!" Missus Granger hugged me again, and I finally came to my senses.

"Wait… what about Hogwarts?"

**AN: Hehe, Hermione's playing her role so well that Draco's convinced that the Draco he danced with is another version of himself! And she got Harry out of the sexual assault charges. And now, Hermione's parents have surprised Draco with a scholarship to a law school! Reviews!**

**AS ALWAYS, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES, VISIT THE MIGHTY SLYTHERINS WIKI!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**POV: Draco Malfoy**

**(Hermione Granger)**

"Wait… what about Hogwarts?" If they expected me to go to muggle law school, did they also expect me to take classes during the summer? Because if it interfered with me going to Hogwarts, then I absolutely would not go through with it.

"Well… you would of course have to take summer classes if you wanted to continue at Hogwarts, dear…" Miss Granger told me gently. "But this gives you a chance to avoid Harry…."

"Absolutely not. I'm not giving up Hogwarts for _law school._" The look she gave me forced me to add, "And I'm not so fragile that I'm going to stop going to school just to avoid him. He doesn't have that kind of control over me."

"Then for heaven's sake, Hermione, why'd you go and set the bastard free?" Mister Granger suddenly cried. He'd been silent through this whole discussion.

I snapped my mouth shut, once again reminded that someone had impersonated me… erm… Granger, that is, and set Potter free. I had to come up with some kind of explanation for that, because saying otherwise would be suspicious and it would make a mess. I stared at the floor for a moment. "Because… I'm… in love with him…" What the hell else could I say? Besides, I was sure that it was true. Why else would Granger trail after Potter like that? Even for a mudblood you would think she'd have better taste, but I couldn't really care less.

Granger's parents stared at me, and I kept my eyes glued to the floor. "Even after what he did to you…"

"Yes, okay? Is that a crime?" I cried, standing and attempting to sound defensive. I felt wobbly on my feet, and my head was throbbing, but I stood my ground. If I could get them to back down by becoming angry or hurt, it would buy me some time, and maybe even drop the discussion indefinitely.

"Loving someone isn't a crime, Hermione, but for the love of God, what he did to you _is _a crime! I don't care how much you love this boy, he needs to pay for hurting you!" Her father stood and matched my tone.

I didn't back down. I had to stand my ground, like Granger would. "I can't do it! I can't live with myself with him behind bars because of me! I love h-" I felt bile rise in my throat, unable to complete the sentence. My whole body convulsed and I found it difficult to hold it back. Well, professing my fake love for Potter was making me ill. So be it. In the back of my mind, though, I knew that it was something else.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Miss Granger cried as I pushed passed her into the loo, emptying my stomach into the toilet.

"Oh god, what if she's pregnant?" I distantly heard Mister Granger murmur to his wife, and that alone made me vomit again.

"Bloody hell…" I whimpered, leaning back and allowing Miss Granger to clean my face with a warm washcloth.

"It's okay honey, let's take you to the doctors, okay?"

"No no… I'm fine…" I insisted. It was probably the punch I'd had at the Malfoy ball finally catching up with me. There was always something alcoholic mixed in the Malfoy punch, which I had several glasses of, and so it seemed, Granger couldn't hold her liquor. I felt suddenly drunk off my ass, like a delayed reaction to the alcohol.

"Honey… honey we never had you checked to make sure you weren't pregnant… oh god…" She started crying and I resisted the heavy urge to vomit again.

"I'm not pregnant… mum…" I slurred, suddenly sounding drunk as well. I stood up, my knees wobbly. "I'mjusttired…" I shooed them away, moving sluggishly back into Granger's room and falling face-first onto the bed.

"Are you drunk?" Mister Granger cried.

I rolled over. "I had… like… four drinks… okay…" I hiccupped. "This whole… Harry Potter… business is screwing me over… just lemme getsome sleep." I was glad my brain still worked enough to come up with a suitable lie, but it was rapidly becoming mush. I hoped they'd let it drop and yell at me in the morning.

"Honey, honey let it go…" Missus Granger whispered, her makeup running and tears still streaming down her face. Mister Granger stared at me a moment longer before shaking his head and leaving the room. The last, blurry thing I saw, was Miss Granger giving me a very worried glance before following him out, closing the door softly behind her.

**POV: Hermione Granger**

**(Draco Malfoy)**

The polyjuice potion wore off five minutes after I apparated back into my room. Draco's room…. I'd lived there through the summer and I was already calling it my room. I sighed and plopped down on the bed. I'd been a boy for four months. I had learned to adapt to all the different things that boys had to deal with that girls didn't. And I had learned that Draco's family was both wonderful, and horrible.

Bellatrix was a wonderful person to talk to, play chess against, and otherwise spend time with. However, I had heard her on more than one occasion having private conversations with Lucius about unspeakable things that kept me awake for days with nightmares.

Narcissa was a genuinely dear mother, with an air of guidance and love. However, she was a wet noodle and bent to every whim her husband sported, never once challenging him even when it was obvious she did not agree.

Lucius was perhaps my least favorite of the Malfoy family. He openly bragged over me in front of others to the point that made me uncomfortable, was supportive in certain aspects so long as he agreed with my endeavors, however always had a sarcastic quip to knock down my ideas whenever I was bold enough to present them. One time, when all I had done was disagree politely with what he was saying, he took me to his office, and caned me. That had been the most terrifying night of my life. I had been very careful around his temper afterwards.

Granted, Draco's life wasn't as easy as I had first thought. But I'd be damned if I thought I wasn't doing a better job at it than he'd sworn up and down I could. It made me wonder once again where Draco was. Was he taken over my body? Did he realize what had happened?

With a sigh, I slid off the bed and sat with my back against it, staring across the room at my brooding reflection. I raised and hand and scratched at the skin on my face. My face. My face… Draco's face. Not mine. If it was Draco's body, why could I feel it? I didn't want my soul to be molded to his body forever! Was I only just now realizing how much I missed my old life?

I cried that night. As the idea of never changing back to Hermione Granger tortured my every thought, I wept. I just wanted to be me again.

**AN: Aww, poor Hermione. She's finally starting to miss her old life. And poor Draco, who is learning that Hermione can't hold her liquor. XD I love speculations and reviews!**

**_AS USUAL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE STORY OR THE CHARACTERS, VISIT THE MIGHTY SLYTHERINS WIKI!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**POV: Hermione Granger**

**(Draco Malfoy)**

Before I knew it, the last three weeks of summer break were over. It was time to go back to Hogwarts. With a sigh, I boarded the Hogwarts express after hugging Lady Malfoy and shaking Lord Malfoy's hand. Sitting up in the first class cars with all the other "respectable purebloods" was a weird change. I missed sitting in those cramped but cozy cars, shoulder-to-shoulder with my best friends and laughing the whole way. Here, I had to sit with Blaize Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe and force myself to laugh at their obscene jokes about mudbloods and add a few of my own. Not for the first time, I was really missing my old life.

"Hey Malfoy, you seen this yet?" Zabini pulled a newspaper clipping from one of the inside pockets to the fine suit he was wearing. I was wearing a similar one, only more expensive, I'm sure. He set the clipping on the table and slid it across to me.

I smirked and took it, unfolding it and letting my eyes scan over the headline and the adjoining picture and article. **_POTTER BEHIND BARS. _** I had to force my smirk to widen. "Seen it."

Zabini and the others were laughing their heads off. "Imagine the perfect Potter, getting a piece of Granger's ass. I knew there was a reason he hung out with that slapper." Zabini snatched the clip back from me, bursting into another fit of laughter after getting one glance of the sad picture of Harry on the front, his head hanging low.

I smirked again, taking a sip of my drink and internally, I knew there was something bleeding inside of me. It had to be my heart. Poor Harry… I could scarcely imagine how much that must have hurt when he was accused of raping me, one of his best friends… oh poor Harry…. It got me thinking all over again. Who was in my body? Malfoy? Why would he do something like that? It seemed beneath him. Then again… he could probably think of a ton of sick, twisted things to do to mess up our lives while he was in my body. The thing he didn't realize was, that if this switch was permanent, he wasn't messing up my life, he was messing up his own.

The train came to a slow halt, and everyone got off. I got separated from the other Slytherins, but I didn't much care, heading for the carriages. Once we were all inside the gates, out of habit, my eyes were roaming the sea of faces for my two best friends, and the instant I saw them, my mind seemed to forget one tiny little detail. That I was currently _not _their friend.

"Hi Harry!" I chirped the moment I saw him. I then realized how grave of a mistake I had just made. I snapped my mouth shut, hoping I hadn't sounded too chipper. By the looks Ron and Harry were now giving me, I realized I had.

"What kind of drug's Malfoy been on all summer?" I heard Ron whisper to Harry, glancing over his shoulder at me.

_Malfoy's got incredible hearing, _I thought bitterly, turning back to my luggage. The house elves had packed for me, and to be honest I was a tad overwhelmed by all I had to bring. I had waited until Draco's parents hadn't been around, then made Mitzi sort through it and only pack the essentials and a few comforts from home. The amount was significantly less, but still more than I'd normally bring.

With a sigh, I agreed with the house-elf asking if all of my luggage was accounted for, and it was immediately sent up to my dorm. Or… down, actually. I would be staying in the Slytherin dorms, down in the dungeons. What fun.

Orientation was same as every year, as was the sorting ceremony. Dinner was an uncomfortable mix of trying to be okay with the fact that a lot of the girls kept hitting on me and the fact that my body was attracted to them, as well as the fact that my robes were green, as were the robes of everyone on all sides of me, including behind me as Pansy Parkinson had been massaging my shoulders for the past fifteen minutes.

That night in the lavatory after taking a shower, I had avoided eye contact even though everyone else seemed perfectly comfortable parading around naked. Mindless conversation at every turn, mudblood jokes, rich-people problems and unending drama. Granted, drama was everywhere, not just the Slytherin dorms, but my overwhelmed Gryffindor brain couldn't stand it this time and place in particular.

I went to bed early, electing to not stay up with the others, and explained to them when they called me a very obscene knock at a woman's sexual organs, I wasn't feeling well. The teasing did not stop, but I went to bed anyway, not caring in the slightest what they thought.

**POV: Draco Malfoy**

**(Hermione Granger)**

The ride to Hogwarts was cramped and uncomfortable. I was just glad I managed to snag a car with a bunch of Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff. It was easier than subjecting myself to the torture of hanging out with the Gryffindors. I couldn't even be with my Slytherins. For one, most of them were up front, where I should be as well, and for another, I was suddenly Gryffindor. I wasn't a sly, cunning Slytherin anymore. I was a Hufflepuff-hugging, house elf-loving bitch full to the brim of bravery and morals, with a sickening amount of knowledge that should have landed me in Ravenclaw and a reputation for being Gryffindor's virgin princess. At least due to the article, everyone knew (or thought they knew, rather) that I'd lost that title thanks to Harry Potter. At least he'd lost a majority of his fanclub afterwards, but the knowing and sympathetic glances or even hugs that I was getting at random was really starting to grate at my nerves.

"Is it true?"

I looked up at the spacey blonde that sat across from me, ignoring the hubbub around her. Two Ravenclaw boys were laughing and throwing a ball around over our heads, and a first-year was waving her wand dangerously close to an unsuspecting Ravenclaw's face while he slept despite the racket. My eyes were drawn back to the spacey blonde. "I'm sorry, what?" Who was she again? Loony Lovegood? No, Looney wasn't her actual name, it should have been, though. Her name was… Luna… yeah, made sense.

She turned the paper she was reading around to show the upside-down, glorious article about Potter going to prison for a whole week.

I stared at her blankly for a moment, then nodded.

"I'm dreadfully sorry… he just doesn't seem like the type."

"You mean the type to be your friend for five years and then shamelessly attack you when you least expect it? No, he is. I've come across decomposed bodies less offensive than he is."

Luna raised her eyebrows. "I see. I have never met him. If you like we could not warn him about the nargles."

I stared at her, unsure if I was even safe being around her. I offered the best smile I could managed. "Thanks… Loony- _Luna."_ I corrected myself quickly, and she smiled and absently went back to reading the article upside-down.

Rolling my eyes, I leaned back and contented myself to watching the scenery fly by. Being Hermione Granger did suck. It sucked a great deal.

Once at Hogwarts, avoiding Potter and Weasley was impossible. It was like there were hundreds of them running around the castle, and no matter where I went to get away from them, there they were.

The first day of school, and we had double potions with the Ravenclaws. Potions was my favorite subject, and sported my favorite teacher, Uncle Sev'. Not five minutes into the lesson, he was sneering at me when all I had done was raise my hand to answer his question.

Three more times he scorned me and the third time I figured I might try and get away from Potter and Weasley who kept whispering back and forth. "I… suppose I had that coming, professor, sorry." I ducked my head, having never had Uncle Sev' reprimand me before. "Oh… Professor? May I switch tables?" I glanced disdainfully at a bewildered Potter and Weasley. "These two continuously distract me with their irrelevant chatter."

Professor Snape looked mildly surprised, and I knew he was masking a great deal of confusion from a simple twitch of the muscle under his eye. I knew him so well. Potter and Weasley looked wounded.

"… very well, Miss Granger. You may sit with whomever you deem worthy," there was a slight of sarcasm my well-trained ears caught. "and chose wisely, I will not be permitting new seating arrangements again."

With a barely concealed grin, I grabbed Grangers bags and quickly left the table, evicting a Ravenclaw from the other side of the room so I could sit with her partner who was both pretty and a pureblood. She gave me a baleful glance, making a great show of edging her chair away from mine. Ah well. At least I knew she despised mudbloods. There was another plus.

After class, never fail, Potter and Weasley cornered me. I managed to slip away as they weren't physically trying to keep me there, but they still continued to follow me around.

"You've been acting strange ever since the start of summer, Hermione, _and _you have yet to explain why you got me arrested for sexual assault, then came back a week later and took it all back," Potter called, trying to catch up with me.

"Yeah, and you've scarcely said a word to us yet this year, hell, _Malfoy's _been friendlier than you have! _Blimey, _Hermione what's the matter with you?" Weasley cried, coming up on my other side.

_I should act like Granger, _I scolded myself. _But I just can't do it. Not with Potter. Not with the Weasel. I just can't! _Granger's parents were one thing, Scar-head and Weaselby were another thing entirely. I just couldn't do it.

Ducking my head, I increased my stride, and they hurried to match it. "Just leave me alone!" I begged, breaking into a run and losing them around the bend.

I slowed to a stop, panting when I realized they'd finally stopped following me. I suddenly rejoiced at the whim I'd had during the summer to accuse Potter of raping me, it gave me an excuse to avoid him, an excuse he didn't understand, but knew all about. Yes I'd been through it all with Granger's parents, delightfully helping them file a report to the muggle police, and I was there to watch them drag Potter away, only to have him released by someone who was pretending to be Granger only a week later. It was disappointing, but I had expected Potter behind bars wouldn't last long. The headlines, after all, in the _Daily Prophet _the next morning had been **_POTTER BEHIND BARS _**and that was enough for me. That same story had been running for weeks. The adjoining picture of a deflated-looking Harry Potter being led away by stern-faced muggles had been an added bonus.

Still… someone had gotten him out of it. Someone who either really was Granger, or someone pretending to be her. And it got me suspicious….

**AN: Sorry for taking to long to update... I've had a lot of stuff going on recently. I'll try to work together a more reasonable updating schedule, but I can't promise anything. Please review!**


End file.
